もう！やっぱりだめだ！
by Miguel Da Corrola
Summary: Strange Strange Fruit Sequel, Zoro and Sanji can't take it anymore!  Rated t for swearing, cursing words.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note :** Sequel of Strange Strange Fruit, sorry my grammar suck.

**Disclaimer :** Oda Eiichirou One Piece

**Summary :** Zoro and Sanji can't take it anymore!

**Warning : **Swearing word, ZoSan

Can't Take it anymore!

**もう！やっぱり****だめだ！**

Zoro can't take it anymore he's been driven insane by Luffy!

Whenever he was taking a nap or training, Luffy always disturbed him by calling him _daddy_ and ask him to play with him. If Zoro ignored him, Luffy will started to cry and calling out his _mommy_ which resulted a kick or two in Zoro head. Just like today...

"HUWEEE! MOMMYYY!"

"Allright! That's it! What did you do to him this time, you _marimo_-head!" Sanji rushed out from the kitchen to see Luffy was crying again.

"I didn't do anything!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah? And why the hell he's crying and calling his _mommy_?"

"The hell should I know _shitcook_? I was taking a nap and then he started to crying!"

"Huh! You probably just ignored him again didn't you?"

"Then why didn't you take your responsibility? _MOMMY_?"

"What's that? You're asking for a fight _shit-head_?"

"_Maa_, _maa_, take it easy you two-" Usopp try to chilled out the situation

"SHUT UP LONG-NOSE!" Both shouting in perfect unison.

"If you value your life don't talk to them." Nami said lazily while reading her newspaper.

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Hiks, hiks.."

"Look! Now he's crying!"

"And was it my fault?"

"Hiks.. mommy, daddy..."

"Hey, you two..."

"Ha?"

"Yes, what is it Nami-swan?" eyes turning into heart shape.

"Since you're two are his parents, don't fight in front of him."

"Aa-"

"Don't you realize it? How do you feel if your parents always fighting in front of you?"

Both silence, no words

ZxSxZxSxZxS

"I..guess Nami-san is right..."

"..."

"About Luffy.. don't you think we're so... in front of him..?"

"..."

"Oi, _marimo_ say something!"

"So what?"

"Huh?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"What're WE gonna do, _Asshole_.."

"Whatever..."

"You can't take it seriously, _can you_?"

"My, it looks like _Swordsman-san_ and _cook-san_ don't look too well?" Robin smiled.

"Robin-chan..."

"Oi, Robin..!"

"Yes, what is it Swordsman-san?"

"How long Luffy will stay like this?"

"Hmm, like I said before it depends." Robin shrugged.

"Urgh, what a pain in the _ass_..."

"I guess both of you have to keep playing this little family game for awhile." Robin said before she's walked off.

-_EnD_-

**A/N:** "Um, so what do you guys think? Should I write next chapter? Please give your

critic or suggestion through this lovely little review button just down here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Eiichirou Oda, ONE PIECE

**Warning:** ZoSan(family condition), swearing word

**Summary: **Zoro and Sanji finally can breath.

**Author Note: **まだまだつずくそ！

Thanks for the beta, **Happy Me**! ^^

It's very nicely done, very beautiful I like it! 3

Anyway, enjoy :D

Chapter2: Shopping

"Chopper,.." Robin called out for the little Reindeer.

"Ng, what is it Robin?" Chopper asked, looking up at her.

"I found a some notes about a potion that will cure captain-san in this book, think you can make it?" she asked and handed him the book.

"Hmm, let me see,.." he said, reading it over.

"Well?"

"I think I can make it, but there are some ingredients I don't have,.." Chopper said, frowning.

"Oh, where can we get it them, do you know?"

"I believe they are basic ingredients, so I can probably get them on the next island," he said with a bright smile.

"Oooooii, everyonee,! iIt's an islaa~nd!" Usopp, shouting from crow nest.

"Perfect timing isn't it Chopper?" Robin said, and she patted the little blue-nose on the head.

"Yeah, now I can collect the ingredients and make the potion!" he said with excitement.

"Zoro, Sanji-kun take Luffy with you!" Shouted Nami. She had heard the conversation Robin and Chopper had so she knew what was going on.

"What?" Zoro said in angry tone. He glared over at the navigator.

" He is _your _kid so he is _your _responsibility. Do I need to remind you of the debt you owe me?" she said, giving him a stern glare.

"Ugh...," Zoro groaned, not liking the sound of that.

"Well, if you say so Nami-san..." said Sanji, giving her a smile.

"Okay, then it's decided! You three,! Go buy food and go buy food and other supplies that we may need! The log will set in three hours, so make it fast!" Nami said, giving the order to Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. She then turned to Usopp. And you "Usopp!"

"Y-yes ma'am?" Usopp said, making his way over to Nami once he got down from the crow's nest.

"You will help me with my shopping bags, got it? Ooh and Sanji-kun!" She said, not even giving the sharp-shooter a chance to talk. She turned to the Cook, and smiled.

"Yeeesss, Nami-swaaannn?" Sanji asked, hearts floating in his eyes as he looked at her with a bright smile.

"Make sure you don't loose Luffy, and don't buy him ANYTHING weird again!"

"Yes, of course!" Sanji answered.

"So, now I am stucked with baka-marimo and kuso-gomu... Hahaha, what a great day!" Sanji said sacrasticaly.

"Cut it dart-brow, You think I'm happy spending my time with you, and babysitting?" Zoro said annoyed.

"Oh, what is it _daddy_ you already worn-out?"

"What was that?"

"Mommy, daddy?…" Luffy said, holding their hands. His right hand holding onto Zoro's and his left to Sanji's.

When they felt Luffy grab onto their hands both men stopped their arguing and looked at their captain-turned child,"You know what, I'm so happy that we could walk together like this! Hehehe," Luffy said with a big smile spread in across his face.

Zoro and Sanji didn't say anything; they just looked at one another with surprised looks on their faces.

"I guess, this isn't too bad," Sanji mumbled after the small moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Zoro agreed.

After a while of walking, Sanji mentioned he needed some cooking wine and alcohol for the ship. The price however seemed to be too much. When he explained this to Zoro, the other man had told Sanji not to worry about it that he will take care of it. Curious to know what the Swordsman will do Sanji stepped back to watch, keeping Luffy with him.

"Na, _ossan_ can you make it cheaper please?…" Zoro asked, holding up the wine bottle to the store clerk.

"Ummm well," the store clerk began.…"

"What ? 50.000 Beli for this wine? Don't mess with me!"

"But _nii-chan_," the clerk tried again.

.."

"Mommy, mommy, why is dad arguing with that _ossan _?" Luffy asked, tugging on Sanji's shirt.

"Hm? That is because your _dad _is an idiot and thinks he can barging with people. However just yelling at them won't do any good, romantic or not," he said, mumbling the last part.

"OI" Zoro grunted, glaring at the cook.

"Wha-What—_mommy _? _Nii-chan_ you're this kid's mother?" The store clerk asked, turning his attention away from Zoro and over to Sanji.

"Eh, no it's-"Sanji started to say but was cut off.

"My, my, kid these days are so brave,…" the clerk said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, having kid at their age…" said a random shopper.

"What's this world coming too?"

'_Shit_, what's wrong with these people? Do they really believe I am a WOMAN? How can I give a birth to a _dumbass_? I am a MAN damn it!' Sanji thought for to himself,"Anyway _ossan_ I will take this and this, how much?" he said, trying not to yell and scream at them for their stupidity.

Once they gathered and payed for everything, they quickly left the store continued to finish their chores. Sanji ignored Zoro's teasing by being mistaken for a girl and the blond never felt so tired and annoyed from shopping before.

ZxSxZxSZ

Meanwhile back at the ship, Robin was showing Luffy the notes about the potion.

"See, these ingredients will help cure you, and turn you back to your normal self," she said with a smile.

"Shehehe! When will it be done?" Luffy asked with excitement.

"As soon as Doctor-san is finished making it."

"Yay! I can't wait!" the captain shouted, a large smile on his face and he bounced up and down with Joy. Soon he was going to be back to normal and Sanji and Zoro will have their "normal" lives back as well too.

-_-TbC-_-

As always, give your critics toward review. Thanks for reading! ^_^

Next chapter, final chapter is up!

Once again thanks for the beta **Happy** :D


End file.
